Tea Brown
Upon coming across a monster eating a human, Tea wanted to keep it as her pet, naming it Labby. She didn't tell anyone, not even her dads, but to keep Labby satisfied she has to kill others, as it's only diet is humans. Story Tea was seen as a weird child. She had a rare disease that made her invulnerable to pain, forcing her and her family to keep her safe at all times to avoid injury that she wouldn't be able to feel. As well as this, she was never the best kid in school. She didn't have very good grades, she was loud and bothering in class, and her learning disability made it difficult for her to comprehend subjects. Even then, she was a sweet kid that was appreciated by most teachers and students alike, even when she was disruptive. She was always driven home by her sister, Fern, but on an August afternoon of 2007, Fern was stuck at work and wouldn't be able to make it. Their dads were asleep, as they both worked nightshift, so Tea decided to walk home by herself. Upon taking the quickest and easiest shortcut route through the forest, she heard the noises of very sloppy eating, and something akin to somebody sticking their hand into a pile of mud over and over. She went to check it out, and found a long, skinny, almost human-looking creature slouched over a small form of bloody red remains. To get a closer look, the small girl walked closer and looked over, revealing that the creature was eating a body. It spun around and looked at her, but instead of panicking and running, she smiled at it. Supposedly, she thought it was some kind of weird animal, and waved at it. It went back to eating so she picked up the body, blood and guts still dripping from it, and dragged it to the point in the forest that was right behind her house. The monster followed her all the ways. Excited, she named it Labby, and called it her pet. Eventually, she realized the hard way what the diet of Labby was and how it got when it was hungry. When Fern drove her home one day, she was excited to show her the new creature living right behind their house. Fern was completely uninterested, thinking it may have been a woodland animal just scuttering around. When she was finally able to get her sister outside, Labby immediately leaped at the little girl, gouging one of her eyes out and getting scratches all of her face. Fern screamed, making her presence known, and she was killed and eaten. She told her fathers and the police that it was a wild animal. Believing her, she and Labby faced no consequences, and she got a glass eye to replace her now gouged out one. Ever since, Tea has been killing humans (mostly students from her school) to feed to her new "pet." Appearance Tea has light brown hair, messy and in pigtails that go down to her waist. She usually wears a light pink overall dress with frills on the end over a long-sleeved, white dress shirt. She has abnormal, orange eyes, one being a glass eye. Scars litter her face and neck. Labby is a failed science experiment with mouths and eyes scattered around it's almost human shaped body. It is a midnight black color with glowing white eyes, making it easy to miss it at night if it closes its eyes. Inside each of its mouths are razor sharp teeth. It is very tall and has extremely long and skinny limbs, as well as a bones that are almost tearing through its skin, especially when it comes to it's spine. Personality Tea is as sweet as any other kid. She loves making friends and is very polite, especially to adults and people she doesn't know. She can be a little weird at times, but overall most teachers, adults, and children enjoy her company. In reality, she doesn't actually know that killing is a crime, she just knows that she needs to do it to feed Labby. Powers and Abilities As Tea is just a normal human girl, she has no powers. Labby can open up its mouths unreasonably wide to help better with eating it's victims. No one really knows where the food goes to. Facts *Tea is 9 years old and in 4th grade, approaching 5th grade *The only people Tea prevents Labby from eating are her dads and her best friend, as they're the only people she's felt real connections with. *She's very tired most of the time for unknown reasons. *She has autism, a learning disability, and CIPA, a disease that makes her insensitive to pain. *Cain, her father, is the one who braids her hair. *Her best friend is an 8 year old boy named Cole. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Child Creepypasta Category:OC Category:Killer Category:Work In Progress Category:Sociopath Category:Assassin Category:Kid